


It's In His Bite

by kittykittymewmeww



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Cumplay, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Dubcon maybe, F/M, Male receiving anal, Multi, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Public Foreplay, Smut, Sub!Bucky, Switch!Bucky, Teasing, Threesome, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampires, booze, m/m/f, porn with a teeny bit of plot, shits gonna get freaky, some D/s themes, thigh riding, typical vamp smut, yiiiissssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykittymewmeww/pseuds/kittykittymewmeww
Summary: By the time a less than upstanding vampire sets his eyes on you, it's already too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Vamp!Bucky fic will probably be a two or three parter, but since I love tons of foreplay there isn’t a whole lot of actual vampire stuff in here - I hope that’s not too disappointing to anyone, but I promise the next part/s will be RAMPANT with explicit vampire specific smut.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kittykitty-mewmeww.tumblr.com/)

James knew full well that the he was far from what people called a “good guy.” He wasn’t even a good vampire. The assurances that he was doing what he was made to do, that he was fulfilling his needs, obeying the natural order of things, all rang hollow in his ears.

His friends thought he was soft. They thought he had miraculously managed to keep some semblance of a conscience over the centuries and centuries he’d been alive…so to speak. Eventually they stopped inviting him to join them at the nightclub, and he’d be lying if he pretended to care in the least.

It wasn’t like he judged any of his friends for remaining faithful patrons. The club had just about everything a vampire could ever desire. Willing and morbidly curious humans, private rooms or public pedestals to get to know your playthings in or on, every type of blood on tap, kept at a perfect 98 degrees.

But it was an illusion. An intrinsically flawed one. All the leather and heavy metal music in the world couldn’t hide that, with or without that damn fog machine every vamp club insisted on having. Then again, James knew the dog and pony show wasn’t for his kind. It was for the tourists. God, he hated tourists. But not for the reasons his friends thought.

No, James didn’t deny the “good guy” label because he’d gone “soft,” or because he worried about taking advantage of a young, naïve soul. It was because the second someone heard about the underground and perused it, they were ruined to him. What this day and age would consider well and truly informed consent.

_That_ is what made him a bad guy.

But he couldn’t deny himself the hunt. The taking of a completely unsuspecting, bright eyed angel and wrecking her, making her chase things she didn’t even understand. To lord over her while she was on her knees, offering herself up to him. To deny her just enough to make her beg him to drink her dry.

_That_ is what made him a piece of shit.

He raised the glass of vodka to his lips, ignoring the bitter taste, as his eyes danced over the small but crowded bar. Vodka hadn’t been the same since he was turned, but a few glasses of their most expensive bottle ensure the booth he sat in would remain his. He’d need it tonight, yet, god willing. Or whoever.

Crowds, though…crowds had remained the same, more or less. Sure, the clothing got a lot skimpier and you couldn’t have a brawl without the cops showing up, but by and large it was all predictable. You had the too desperate boys and girls, hanging off some asshole’s words that they couldn’t even hear over the music, drinks being spilled followed by slurred shouts and sloppy shoves, with a gal pissed off because her dress got splattered…

But then he spotted you.

James’ brow furrowed. He hadn’t seen you come in, filling out your skin tight, black top and the light pink skirt that flared over your hips and ass. Smooth legs carried you near his booth, shot glasses spilling their goods over your hands as you side stepped your way through the crowd. His eyes followed you all the way to your table where you set the shots down on the table you shared with two women who welcomed you – and the booze – with cheers.

You hopped up onto the tall stool, facing him, and for the briefest moment James had an unobstructed view of your legs beneath the table. You crossed your legs and he pinpointed exactly where he’d start looking for the pulse of your femoral artery, just as the crowd blocked his view.

Cursing them, he downed the rest of his drink but kept his eyes trained on you, disappearing and reappearing between bodies and faces. He became enthralled with the column of your throat and the plumpness of your mouth as you downed one shot after another, swiping a thumb across your lips to catch a drop of liquor. Your face scrunched up and a shudder wracked through your body as the taste subsided. James couldn’t help when the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk – for someone so keen on drinking booze, you seemed to have trouble with it.

He’d happily admit that the enthusiasm pleased him, but he’d have to keep an eye on how much you drank. Not that he had a problem with his meals marinated – quite the contrary – but he liked to see dawning awareness in his prey’s eyes when he revealed himself. James still had yet to forget the time a woman tugged on his fangs, thinking they were a fucking Halloween costume, despite it happening nearly twenty years ago.

Your musical laughter brought him out of his trip down Embarrassing Memories Lane, just as the waitress wordlessly set another drink on his table and you began moving to the beat, dancing as much as you could while seated, eyes closed. You trailed a finger up your thigh as your hips curled around and around. James almost shattered the glass in his hand.

Your friend leaned in to tell you something but when your eyes opened they were staring right at him. You blinked and glanced around you as if to see who it was he was really looking at, but when you found no one of interest, you paused. Slowly, from under your lashes, you brought your eyes back to his.

Even in the terrible lighting, he could see the blush coloring your cheeks. Blushing at eye contact. He felt a devious smile spread across his lips. He had found his prey. And you didn’t stand a chance.

* * *

 

 

You squirmed uncomfortably in your chair, annoyed by your inability to look away from the man that seemed to be staring you down. Or sizing you up. You weren’t sure, yet. Judging by the grin he hid behind his glass, you were leaning towards the latter.

“…ellloooooo?” one of your girl friends waved her hand in front of your face, jarring you out of your trance. “Anybody home?”

“What? Oh! Yeah, I’m…” You shook your head to clear it, but all that only achieved to slosh the booze around. “Don’t look now, but is that guy staring at me like he wants to wear me?”

The both immediately turned in the direction of your nod, ignoring the heavy roll of your eyes and the exasperated groan.

“Definitely staring.”

“Holy shit.”

You dropped your face into your palms, sighing heavily. “Could you guys be any more obvious?” you bemoaned, voice muffled.

“Probably,” the two women admitted together and without an ounce of remorse. But, as soon as the topic had come up, it was dropped when the song changed and they both jumped to their feet.

“Let’s go dance!” the brunette said, grabbing at your hands to pull you to your feet.

“You guys go ahead.” You shook your head, unable to keep from glancing back at the man who was still completely focused on you. Unabashedly so. “I think I’m gonna get another drink.”

“And then dancing after!”

While they vanished into the swarming dancefloor, you squeezed and tucked yourself through and around people until you finally made it to the bar. You stared down at your hands on the counter, doing your best to ignore the urge to look back at the man in the booth.

You failed.

Your breath stopped for a moment when you saw him, eyes trained evenly on you. Warmth flooded your cheeks once more and he only grinned in response. Swearing under your breath, you turned your attention to the bartender coming up to greet you. You stood up on your tippy toes to lean over the bar and give him your order, feeling the pressure of the man’s eyes on your back the entire time.

It should’ve made you uncomfortable. It should’ve had you scurrying off to join your girls on the dancefloor. It should’ve done a lot of things. But instead you felt your heartrate increasing for entirely other reasons. You imagined him coming up behind you, could almost feel him sliding a hand up the back of your bare thighs, crowding over you and pinning you under him, mouth working over you throat.

The shots appeared in front of you and you downed one quickly, hoping the fog tequila provided was enough to overpower the thrumming of the pulse between your legs. With a glass in each hand, you moved to head back to your table but stopped short when the man stretched his arm over the backrest of the booth and nodded for you to join him. Or rather, snuggle up next to him, apparently.

After a nervous pause, your feet carried you over of their own accord. You watched him intently the entire time, wondering what the fuck you were doing the entire time. By the time you slide into the booth next time him, you were sure you’d lost your damn mind, but as magnetic as he was from a few tables away…it was nothing compared to sitting a few feet away from him.

His presence seemed to blot out everything around him, leaving only intense blue eyes, a pleased smile on the sexiest fucking mouth you’d ever seen, and hair that begged to be pulled on. You weren’t sure what surprised you more – the unashamed way he looked you up and down or the fact that he hadn’t put his hands on you yet.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” he stated plainly, and god it wasn’t fair because his voice was as sexy as he looked.

“I’m more of a pub girl.” But tonight, you were a shots girl. You lifted one of the glasses to your lips but it was snatched out of your hands. He downed one, and then the other, slamming them on the table and running a tongue over his lips. You gaped at him. “Those weren’t for you.”

“I know.”

You inclined your head, waiting for an explanation.

“I don’t want you to get drunk.”

Your mouth fell open and your eyes narrowed. “Oh, really? And why is that?” you asked, beginning to pull away.

He snaked a hand under your knee and he yanked you forward until you were pressed against him. His hand slid over the smooth skin of your thigh as he leaned in close and breathed in your scent. “Because I’m taking you home tonight.”

You stared up at him with wide eyes.

_Holy fuck…_

You wanted to make a quip about how pick up lines were lame or how he was coming on a little strong but the fact of the matter was, the line was working. Heat was pooling low in your stomach and your breaths were stuttering under his unwavering gaze.

Clearing your throat, you attempted to speak. “That’s…um…just like that?”

He shifted his hips shifted so they turned into yours, one of your legs still being held across his thigh, but thankfully your skirt hid the more intimate bits.

_Intimate bits?_ God, you were two minutes from crawling into a complete stranger’s lap and using him to get off and _intimate bits_ was the term you were going with… Yeah, that made sense.

A low chuckle came from his chest and he shook his head, catching his bottom lip between a row of white teeth. “No, not ‘just like that.’ You’re going to ask me to leave with you.”

“I am?”

“Mm-hmm.” His eyes dropped to your mouth. You self consciously licked your lips.

“What makes you say that?” Your voice was coming out on a whisper and you were a bit shocked that he could actually hear you over the thumping music.

“Because I haven’t even gotten started and I can already feel the heat coming off your cunt.” The words were punctuated with a sharp snap of his hips as he jerked you against his leg, pressing against exactly where you needed it and making you whimper. You gripped the front of his shirt as the sensitive nerves around your pussy began sparking.

“M-my friends.”

He shrugged, glancing at the crowd. “They can come to, I guess-”

“No!” The second the word was out there in the open you snapped your mouth shut, your reaction surprising you more than him, judging by the self-satisfied expression on his face. “I mean…”

A big hand tucked your hair behind your ear before he caught your chin between his thumb and finger. “It’s alright, doll. I don’t want to share you right now, either.” He used his grip to turn your head up and to the side so he could close the distance and press a kiss over your pulse point, nipping at it with sharp teeth. He moaned into your skin, the sound lighting a fire within you.

Slowly, the bustling world around you faded into nonexistence. There was only you, this stranger, and the way your body reacted to him. With his hard and thick thigh right there between your legs, you couldn’t help but grind against him, a rush of pride filling you when he groaned and moved with you. He gripped your ass, ensuring the pressure against your apex was constant and firm. Your panties grew wet, spreading your juices over the lace and your folds.

“This is insane,” you sighed, even while feeling that coil inside you tighten. “Don’t even know your name…”

“It’s James.”

You pulled back a bit, just enough to frown at him, but not enough to interrupt the dry humping. You felt drunk with desire, the lingerie effects of alcohol that never really took hold in you long over powered by whatever fueled you now. “You don’t look like a James.”

“Friends call me Bucky.”

“Bucky.” It came out on a moan and your hips hitched. One of your hands snagged a fistful of his hair, using the leverage to pull yourself more firmly onto his thigh.

His lips curled into something that wasn’t quite a snarl, but still far from a smile. “Gonna moan my name as you cum on my thigh? Right here in front of all these people?”

A flash of panic clenched at your heart and you scanned the room with nervous eyes, searching for any signs that you were being even less subtle than you hoped. Much to your relief, everyone was caught up in their own partners, drinks, or friends, as you were in Bucky.

Well, nearly everyone.

Across the room, in a dark corner, sat a lone man with broad shoulders and blond hair, his eyes inexplicably fixed on yours. Surely, he couldn’t see what was going on, couldn’t see you wantonly rubbing your wet, panty clad pussy against Bucky. Not from there. Not with the sea of moving bodies between you and him.

Before you could contemplate it any longer, Bucky slapped your ass hard enough to make you yelp and used a fistful of hair to turn you back to him. “I asked you a question, malen'kiy.”

A tingling began to spiral from your toes up your legs and you nodded urgently. “Yes, I’m gonna…oh god…I’m gonna cum… _Bucky_ …” You half expected him to pull your mouth against his but as you came apart on him, whimpering and panting, he simply bunched your skirt up in his hand and watched as your juices soaked through the thin slip of your lace panties and marked his jeans. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, his grip threatening to rip a hole in your skirt.

“Good girl,” he hummed, releasing his grip on your rear to graze his thumb over your inner thigh, making you jump. With a sigh, you collapsed against him, still breathing hard, and the cool touch of his hand on your burning skin doing very little to calm you down.

“Take me home with you.”

* * *

 

It took everything James had to let you slide off his lap, out of his grip, without slamming you onto the table and burying his fangs in your neck. He was so damn hard and seeing that wet spot you left on his thigh almost made him lose control; the throbbing pressure of his fangs demanding to be released was a testament to that.

But it wasn’t time. Even if he wasn’t surrounded by a bunch of humans, he needed to get you alone before he showed himself to you. Isolated. At his mercy.

With a hand on the small of your back, he led you to the bar where he paid his tab and you pulled out your phone. James peered over your shoulder, which wasn’t hard to do since you pressed yourself against him, and read the message you sent to two numbers.

_Not gonna lie, I’m going home with the brooding, staring problem guy. Apple pie._

“What does that mean?” he asked, lips grazing the shell of your ear, making you jump, and he raised an amused eyebrow at you.

“It’s a code. So they know I’m not in trouble. A code I now have to change because you have no sense of personal privacy.”

James couldn’t help but grin to himself as the bartender handed him his change. “Who says you’re not in trouble?”

You visibly gulped, eyes widening. “Am I?”

Tucking his wallet into his pocket, he used his free hand to pull you against him, pushing his hips forward so there would be no mistaking exactly what you’d done to him. “Yeah, doll, I think you’re in trouble.”

Slowly, you nodded. “I can take it.”

“No, you can’t,” he chuckled and spun you around, keeping your ass pressed to him. “Let’s go.”

Once in his car and on your way to his place, James sensed a slight shift in you. The effects of your orgasm were fading too quickly and he worried that his words – his warning – were starting to sink in as a reality. You spent a good portion of the drive staring out the window, chewing on the inside of your cheek and playing with the short hem of the skirt.

That was no good.

He’d gotten you this far, he wasn’t about to lose the hunt to something as simple as a quiet car drive. It was the first time he regretted having a manual car. If only he could get a hand on you – _in_ you – any errant doubts would evaporate and make everything simpler.

“Something on your mind, malen'kiy?” The reminder of his presence startled you. James frowned. Vampires were naturally magnetic to humans, and the fact that you had apparently forgot he was there frustrated him.

“No, I’m just… Would you believe me if I said I didn’t do this often? Go home with strangers?” you peered at him in the darkness.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Your finger twisted in the bottom of your skirt, unintentionally pulling it up your thighs. “Am I that obvious?”

“To me.” He glanced at you. “And pull down your skirt if you don’t want me to crash the car.” You obeyed quickly and wordlessly, the scent of your new arousal hitting James before you’d finished smoothing the fabric out. His grip on the gearshift tightened. “You like that? Me bossing you around?”

“Seriously, am I _that_ obvious?”

A growl rumbled deep in his chest. “No.”

“Then what?”

He clenched his jaw. “I can smell it coming off you. How wet you are.”

“You can- oh my god!” Your cheeks turned bright red and you pressed your legs together, tight, uselessly trying to mask your apex with your hands.

“Don’t do that.” Judging from the look on your face, James might’ve guessed that he’d grown two heads within the last ten seconds.

“What…”

“Open your legs.”

You gaped at him.

“You smell amazing. Open. Your. Legs. I’m getting impatient.”

“I- um…” You cleared your throat.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” James reached over, shoved your right knee against the panel of the door and jerked your left towards him, giving your inner thigh a slap before returning his hand to the gearshift. He inhaled deeply, letting out a long growl on the exhale. “We’re almost there.” It was more of a reminder to himself than anything.

Your hands hovered over your lap, unsure. Slowly, they settled atop your legs, fingertips barely grazing your skin.

“I bet you taste just as good.”

The desire to pull over and find out for himself was nearly too much for James. When you slipped a hand between your legs, moaning as you dipped it into your panties and lifted it to your lips, precum wet his tip.

“Minx.” He shifted gears and the car sped forward as a tendon spasmed in his neck. James made a valiant effort to unclench his jaw.

“So, what do you think? Can I take it, Bucky? Right now it looks like _you’re_ the one having trouble taking it.” You smirked at him and leaned over, sliding your hand over the hard on straining against his jeans, your breath whispering over the underside of his jaw. His entire body shuddered at your touch, his hips pushing into your hand, encouraging you to squeeze.

He groaned, deep and long, at the pressure and once again found himself biting back against the fangs urging to come out. How easy it would be to grab your hair, pull you further over his legs and just bite, and suck, and lick.

But then you lowered your mouth and licked along the length of his cock, tongue dragging over the rough denim and he was _this_ close to ripping the steering wheel straight off.

“ _Fuck_ , kitten…” His house came into view and he sighed in relief, tugging on your hair to pull you up. “We’re here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone bites off more than they can chew, and it ain't Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I have a dry humping kink, okay? But don’t worry, after copious amounts of foreplay, I have fulfilled my promise on explicit vampire smut. Just indulge me, okay? I’m going to hell and I’m taking all of you with me.

The house was secluded, set far back from the street and surrounded by trees. You pushed your hair out of your eyes to take in the large, imposing and modern building. It looked cold in contrast from the lush vegetation, illuminated just by the moon and starlight, but you had a feeling it would heat up considerably once you both got inside. And then when he got inside you. And _fuck_ , why did it feel like there was an IV drip filled with ecstasy attached to your arm?

A pinch at your wrist made you gasp and spin your head to see Bucky mouthing at it, his incisors dragging across your veins. His tongue darted out when he met your eyes and his lips twitched in a knowing smile. You wondered if he could smell you again. Hell, you were pretty sure _you_ could smell you at this point; every shift of your hips pulled wet panties against your soaked lips, nerves igniting with even the faintest of grazes.

“Your pulse is racing, malen'kiy,” he said against your skin, fingers trailing up and down your arm. “Still nervous?”

“No.”

He bit down, just hard enough to make his point.

“Okay, yes. A bit.”

His grin was pure Cheshire. “Good.”

“Good?” you squeaked.

“Very.” With a regretful groan, he pulled his mouth away from your arm. “Come,” he took your hand in his and tugged for you to follow him as he pushed open the car door.

“There’s a door on my side, you know,” you said, pulling back against his grip, but it only tightened so you had no choice but to crawl over the center console and over his seat. Bucky watched you with a clenched jaw and dark eyes as you stepped onto the pavement and he hauled you to your feet, grabbing your waist with rough hands and shoving you against the car.

You had to tilt your chin up to look at him and just like when you tasted yourself, you found yourself with a flash of bravery. “I want you to kiss me.”

“And cuddle after?” he mocked, dragging his thumb over the underside of your breast.

“If you want to taste me here-” you pried one of his hands from your torso and placed it over your mound “-you have to taste me here first.” You licked your lips, trying and miserably failing to ignore the way his fingers moved over your panties, pressing the cloth into your wetness.

“Oh, so you’re giving the orders now?”

“Sounds like it.”

His face gave nothing away – at least, nothing that you weren’t positive he wanted you to see. You knew he wanted you, but the bulge in his jeans told you that much already. You knew he wanted control, and he had it. And then he had your panties pushed aside and a finger buried inside your cunt before you registered the pitiful cry as something that came from your mouth.

“You sure I can’t taste this?” It was useless to try and answer him, not when he was biting his lip, crowding over you while he pumped his finger into you and pressing against your gspot. Not when he added a second finger and you mewed. But that didn’t stop you from attempting to close the distance between your mouth and his. A man with a mouth that pretty needed to be kissed – or rather, you needed to be kissed by a man with a mouth that pretty.

Bucky clearly disagreed because he left your cunt empty and spun you around, kicking your legs apart to step between them, forcing you to bend forward at the waist to keep your balance. Except then he grabbed your face and pulled it back, turning it slightly so you could watch him lift his fingers, wet with your slick, to his lips. His hard on was nestled between your cheeks, the arch of your back pushing your chest out as he made a show of licking his thick fingers clean, a long tongue pulling your cum off with unhurried swipes. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” you breathed.

“Oh, sweet girl. You can do better than that, kitten.”

He was right. There was no denying that you would do just about anything this man asked you to if it meant finding relief from the pulse between your legs, the distracting wetness that was collecting there, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t fight dirty. So, you used your position to your advantage. The chance of getting him off just by grinding your ass against his erection seemed slim – you didn’t think he’d allow that kind of loss of control – and yet, when you rolled yourself against him, the groan that slipped between his lips told a different story.

“Bucky,” you moaned, curling your hips, savoring the feel of his hardness against your ass.

With your face still securely where he wanted it, he dropped his free hand to your pubic Mons and pressed you to him, jutting his hips against you. Your mouth fell open with a whimper.

If you hadn’t been so overtaken with the strength you felt in his movements, in the way his solid chest pushed against your back, you might’ve laughed at the two of you. Dry humping in the driveway like a couple of horny teenagers who needed to get their rocks off before he walked you up to the front door.

But the thought was fleeting and all that mattered was how if your skirt shifted up any further you’d make another wet spot on his jeans – this time over his zipper. And god, if that wasn’t the only thing you wanted in that moment. That solid thickness rubbing against your dripping cunt, your panties and his denim the only things getting in the way of completion. Nothing a little unzip and tear of thin fabric wouldn’t fix. You reached overhead to run your fingers through his hair and tug on it, breath spilling out onto his neck with your shallow breaths.

And your wishes came to fruition.

Growling, he shoved you against the car, knocking the air out of your lungs, once with impact, and again when he dug his fingers into your hips and wrenched your ass back to grind against his dick. A cool hand shoved your skirt over your ass, massaged a cheek, pinched it, slapped it. You braced yourself, gripping the hood of the car with shaking hands while Bucky rucked against your ass and clothed cunt, pulling whimpers out of you with every hitch and drag of his restrained cock.

“ _God_ , you’re so fucking wet. Is this all it takes for you, shlyukha? Just a hard cock to rub yourself on?”

You couldn’t respond. As if the friction caused by his zipper wasn’t enough. You dropped your head onto the roof of the car with a cry as a shiver worked through your spine and landed firmly at your clit. He took a handful of hair from the base of your skull and turned your head up with a yank, the pain of it translating into pure pleasure that washed down neck in tingles.

“I asked you a question,” he ground out.

“Yes! Yes, okay? I mean- _fuck_ ,” you shuddered.

Bucky’s chest rumbled and he leaned over you, mouth settling just under your ear with a nip of his teeth. “Cum.”

It was like a switch flipped in your body. You were already close and with that low, measured but powerful word, you erupted with a shout. Fingernails scraped against the car and toes curled in your high heels as your muscles seized. Bucky never stopped moving against you, drawing out your orgasm until your legs nearly gave way.

You would’ve fallen against the car but he threw you over his shoulder before you could figure out which way was up, still struggling just to catch your breath. His footsteps were heavy on the pavement, and it was a shame that he reached the house so damn quickly because you didn’t even get a chance to orient yourself enough to grope his ass. Bucky, on the other hand, took the opportunity to smack your ass again and bite down on your thigh, stubble scratching the sensitive skin, right before tossing you onto a large couch.

His teeth caught that pouty bottom lip again as you pushed yourself up on your elbows, watching him with wide eyes as he began undressing in front of you. Deft fingers made quick work of his dark button-up, your jaw literally dropping when he shed it completely and his bare torso was revealed to you.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Only if you’re a good girl and ask nicely.”

You were so far passed playing it coy. Passed teasing. You crawled, hands before knees, to the end of the couch and grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulling him closer until his shins hit the cushion. You couldn’t help but palm the bulge, licking your lips. Through hooded eyes he looked down at you, watching you carefully undo his belt. The buckle clanked loudly in the quiet room.

He remained perfectly still while you undid his jeans; first the button with the pop and next the zipper with slow metallic crunch. You trailed a curious finger along the hem of his briefs before pushing it down and dipping your hand inside.

You found him, warm and heavy, and pulled him free. _God_ , he was thick. Smooth but with a vein you wanted to trace with your tongue. You pumped his cock once, enthralled when precum seeped from his slit.

You couldn’t not. It would be a crime to ignore it.

Bending your head and sliding your tongue over the tip, your eyes drifted closed at the taste of him. Bucky groaned, sliding a hand into your hair. When you wrapped your lips around him, pulling more of his musk into your mouth, his grip tightened.

There were about a hundred more ways you wanted to taste him, but he moved so damn quick. With arms hooked under your knees, Bucky pulled your legs out from under you so you were flat on your back again and immediately pushed himself between your thighs. He crawled over you, pausing to mouth and bite at your inner thigh and, honest to god, nuzzle your panties and inhale deeply. You jumped when he scraped his teeth over your clit, the sharp pressure of it dulled, but just barely, thanks to your panties.

There was a loud tear and suddenly the air hit your freshly bare pussy. His fingertips dug into your thighs, painfully so, as he licked a long, quick stripe through your folds, making you cry out. He rocked into you but ignored your cunt, instead opting to clean up the mess you’d made around your thighs, teeth never far behind his tongue and lips.

“Bucky…please…”

“Please, what?” His eyes met yours and you dropped your head back.

“I can’t take this teasing anymore. _Please_.”

He grunted.

You pushed yourself back up and almost cried at how pretty he looked between your legs, still kissing, licking, and nipping at your skin. “Pretty please? I need you, Bucky. Inside me.”

“Pretty please, huh?”

“Pretty fucking please.”

He tore your skirt free, yanking it over your hips. Using your feet, you pushed his jeans and briefs down his legs while he grabbed your shirt by the bottom of the hem and had it over your head in a flash. Your bra was quick to come off, too, and then you were both finally, wonderfully naked.

He settled over you, shoving your legs apart. The tip of his engorged cock nudged your entrance. “Let me hear it, just one more time, malen'kiy.”

Your voice cracked. “ _Please_.”

He snapped his hips, and you went from unbearably empty to so full you could cry. Impossibly full. A low, almost pained groan fell from his lips but he didn’t give you time to adjust. Holding your hands above your head with one hand and pinning your hips down with the other, he rammed into you, over and over again.

Obscene sounds filled the room, your moans and whimpers, his grunts, the slick easing his punishing pace, his sac hitting your ass with every thrust. You held onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as you bounced between him and the couch. The tension quickly started to build with every punishing pass his cock made over your gspot.

“Fuck! Bucky…I’m gonna…”

“Not yet,” he growled and gripped your legs, keeping himself buried to the hilt as he settled back onto the couch, now with you straddling him. You braced yourself on his solid thighs, leaning back slightly so you could watch his cock pump into your pussy, glistening with your juices.

He grabbed one of your tits and squeezed it hard as he flexed his hips up into you, bringing his other thumb to brush over your clit. Your head fell back with a cry, and when you opened your eyes they fell on the large floor to ceiling windows you hadn’t even noticed. You had a brief moment of relief, remembering the trees that surrounded the home, because you and Bucky were putting on quite a show.

In the reflection, you watched your hips gyrate over him, his hands grope and hips thrust into you, making your tits bounce to his rhythm. You couldn’t look away. Bucky began to move faster under you and immediately you felt the build up once again. Your breathing became shallow and rushed, your legs began to tremble. It felt like your entire body was about to seize, and still you watched.

Bucky reached out and wrapped your hair around his fist, but seemed happy enough to let you view the show because he kept your head turned slightly away. With his other hand, he pulled your arms behind your back and held them firmly by the wrists. All while pounding into your cunt.

You watched his reflection throw his head back and he let out a loud growl that was almost a roar. Something flashed in the window. Something that didn’t make sense. Something that was _impossible_.

“Cum. _Now_.”

And just like before, your body responded immediately but then he was over you, his face in your neck and he bit down, _hard_. You screamed as the line between pain and pleasure, hot and cold, sharp and soft, blurred. Ice poured through your veins, making you gasp for air that froze your lungs.

And then fire and lightening shot from your neck, splintering off into your body – limbs, torso, cunt, everything. You could feel the heat of it trace the lines of your fingerprints, curl around your toes like you’d dipped them into a hot spring. It swirled up your legs, spun around your arms and began converging on your cunt.

You managed to suck in one deep breath, this time the air feeling humid and thick, right before the heat hit your centre. When it did, you saw white fire. Your body flashed warm and then _hot_ as pleasure pulsed through you with no discernible source. It was simply _everything_. You vibrated with the energy, hovering in a space not quite set in reality.

Echoes of gasping cries reached your ears but they seemed so unfamiliar, it didn’t occur to you that they were your noises. That it was your body moving with desperation, and it was your cunt that was being filled with cum.

Slowly, the world settled back around you; familiar, but not quite right. Everything was either just to bright or weirdly dark. Your skin felt tight and far too sensitive, but in a strange way that made you think wonder if you were coated in butter. You could feel every coarse hair on the thighs under you and every flex or bunch of the muscles. The hand wrapped around your wrists seeped warmth like honey, easing the pain of their tight grip.

Finally, an incessant, tingling pressure at your neck brought you completely back to the present. Sounds you couldn’t control continued to spill from your lips – pitiful, desperate, wanton sounds. Your body still moved over the hard cock in your cunt, your walls pulsing, milking it, as you were milked yourself.

“What…what the…oh…” you breathed as heat continued to flash and throb throughout your body, emanating from your neck.

Bucky moaned against your skin, lips and tongue lapping against your skin and cheeks hollowing as he sucked. For a second you thought he was giving you a hickey. But then you remembered.

“You’re a…what the fuck…”

He hummed, releasing his lock on your hands. This was your chance. You could push yourself off his lap – hell, off his cock – and make a run for it. You’d pass a car sooner or later. So, why the hell were you still riding him? Grabbing and scratching at his back like you couldn’t get enough?

The answer didn’t hit you so much as the question just lost importance. The longer Bucky’s mouth and…fangs?...worked over you, the more you wanted. It was unlike anything you’d ever felt, and a life without this electricity would be torture. So, you held onto him – anything to keep him from taking his mouth off the column of your throat.

His tongue slid across and around the two intrusions, occasionally pushing against your pulse, causing a rush of warmth to flood against his lips. Something trickled down and you swiped at it. Holding up your finger, the red of the blood looked too bright. It sent a shock throughout your system and finally you mustered enough self awareness to push against Bucky.

With a grunt, he pulled himself off your neck but held you still with a firm grip on your waist. His pupils had overtaken his irises, leaving just the thinnest rim of blue, and blood stained his lips. He bared his fangs and ran a tongue over his teeth, cleaning off the blood.

“I’ve lost my mind.” You shook your head. “You can’t be real.”

He snapped his hips, very effectively reminding you that not only was he real, he was still buried to the hilt inside of you. And hard. _How_ was he still hard? “Try again, malen'kiy.”

“You’re a-”

He cut you off with a slow roll of his hips. The bastard didn’t even have enough shame to hide his glee.

You swallowed. “Vampire. You’re a vampire.”

“Does that scare you?” he asked, drawing your bloodied finger to his mouth to lick and suck it clean.

“A little,” you admitted, dazed.

“Good.”

You choked on your laugh when he pushed you both off the couch, his dick sliding out of you as he unceremoniously dropped you onto the coffee table. He hooked his arms around your thighs and yanked so your ass was just at the ledge and, kneeling before you, nuzzled the flushed skin before licking his way down your leg. Two trails of blood trickled around your throat and neck, making a small puddle on the table.

Your breathing quickly became ragged, his stubble igniting your nerves and sending sparks to your pussy. They came faster and sharper until Bucky reached your apex and dipped his tongue into your juices. You moaned, shifting your hips against his face but he pulled back and slapped your cunt. With a yelp, you jolted away from him but he dug his fingers into your hips and jerked you back with a grow and a stern glare.

“Stay still.”

His hand came down on your clit again. And again. You quickly lost count but each time your body shuddered and soon you reached overhead, gripping the edge of the table as you mewled.

The sharp pain was replaced with his is warm tongue, sliding up through your folds before his lips sucked on your labia, teeth scraping against it. Your back arched as he flicked his tongue over your clit. Blindly, he reached up and squeezed a breast, hard enough that you were sure you would find bruises tomorrow but _god_ you didn’t care.

Well, that wasn’t true. You _did_ care. You just wanted the marks. The punctures on your neck, the bruises marking all the places he manhandled you. All of it.

The walls of your cunt clenched around the emptiness. Just as you opened your mouth, intention to beg him to fill you again, he removed his mouth from your pussy. You could cry at the loss.

But the thought was fleeting because he pushed two fingers inside you and bit down on your inner thigh, breaking skin. You screamed, back coming off the coffee table completely with your ankles hooking together over Bucky’s back, hands threading through his hair and hanging on for dear life.

You were two wrong moves from hyperventilating because this time you felt the same intensity as your last orgasm, but you were also more present. You could still feel Bucky’s fingers rapping against your gspot, you could feel the warm trickle of blood drip down your leg, all while fire and electricity stormed inside your body.

And it didn’t stop.

Bucky drank from you, so close to your cunt but you would kill him if he moved from where he was. This was exactly what you needed. And watching him take from you the way he was…even though your vision swam every now and then, and blurred from tears, you had no trouble focusing on the way his jaw worked, and how his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

Swallowed you. Your blood.

“Holy fuck,” you whispered and he opened his eyes to look up at you, the Devil in his stare. His lips twitched against your skin, almost grinning as he repositioned to grip the back of your thigh and keep it firmly against him. “ _God_ ,” you groaned and collapsed back onto the table, pulling his hair and writhing over the cool surface.

He pulled his fangs from your flesh, the sting making you hiss, and put his tongue to work, cleaning up everything that spilled onto your skin. He chased a red trail to your labia and if it _hadn’t_ been a mess before, it definitely was now. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he was trying to spread the blood around your folds, mixing it with your cum.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and slowly, peacefully, you felt yourself drift on into a stormy sea.

* * *

 

Hidden in the shadows provided by the trees, Steve watched as Bucky fucked you, drank from your neck and your thigh, and carried your newly unconscious body down the hall. He had half a mind to go inside, right then and there, and give Bucky a piece of his mind, to drag you out and take you to the nearest hospital. But he was in no state.

He knew his limits.

He knew what he was capable of when they were tested.

Fangs shone in the moonlight as he snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this freaky shit. Comments give me life :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires are not afraid of a woman’s period. In fact, they welcome them with open mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this, I asked myself “Too much?” many times. But here it is. There is some serious vampy smut going on in here. So take note of the summary, because if that doesn’t let you know what’s about to happen, then nothing will and you are probably not ready for this.
> 
> Addendum: Honestly, I have no idea how I feel about this part. 1/2 of me loves it, the other 1/2 is like...wtf Kitty? If this ain’t your thing, I get it. Part 4 and 5 will be back to regular vamp smut.
> 
> Please note the added tags.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kittykitty-mewmeww.tumblr.com/)

Just a little visual aid someone sent me...

* * *

 

The rise and fall of your chest held his attention for much longer than it should’ve. Maybe James should add “creep” to his list of charming attributes; it wasn’t exactly polite to brood in the doorway, watching your dinner sleep peacefully. Especially when one was half naked, wearing only black pyjama pants. Then again, he’d done the chivalrous thing and drained some of your blood into a bottle instead of drinking it straight from the source while you slept. That had to count for something, right?

So what if the thought of trying to rouse you crossed his mind every time he checked on you. So what if it wasn’t to make sure you were alright but to make you scream his name. So what if he longed to hear you beg for him once more.

If he’d been prepared for how damn pretty you looked when you pleaded for him to make you feel good, he would’ve handled the whole situation better. The first time with a vampire was always taxing for humans; it was no surprise that you passed out after two proper orgasms. (Or as he heard once at the nightclub – a vamp-gasm. God, he hated that term.) But, if he’d been smart about it – if he’d had more control of himself, he could’ve made it last a hell of a lot longer.

But no, he was an overeager amateur that went for the femoral after a few minutes of foreplay. All because you’d confessed to being a little scared. After watching you find and lose your bravery so many times, to have you instantly admit your fear was too much for him. That was when he knew without a doubt that he had you. And so, James had to have you. His way. Sucking at your thigh, tasting your blood mixed with your slick and his cum…

He stifled a groan and his cock hardened at the memory, already halfway through convincing himself that if he was going to live up to his asshole self image, he might as well fully commit. His step towards you faltered when the familiar sound of a Harley Davidson bike reached his ears.

“What the hell,” he muttered and closed the door to the guest room, heading down the hall to let the unannounced guest in. Of course, Steve Rogers didn’t have a habit of waiting to be let in, unless he had no choice. The engine cut out and moments later his Captain stood just inside the front door. And he did _not_ look thrilled.

“Where is she, Bucky?” Steve demanded.

“She’s fine, she’s sleeping it off.” He nodded down the hall with an eyeroll.

He crossed his arms over his broad chest. “So, this is why you haven’t been with the rest of us.”

“If we’re doing this, I need a drink. Want one?”

Steve followed closely behind Bucky into the kitchen. “Is it her?”

“What would you say if it was?” he asked, pulling down two glasses from the cupboard.

“You know what.”

Bucky took a liquor bottle from the incubator and poured two fingers of blood in each glass. “You might sing a different tune after a taste, Stevie.”

“Which is why I won’t.” Steve looked down with furrowed brows at the offered drink before pushing his away. “Don’t test me, Bucky. I’m not in the mood.”

He hid his pleased grin behind the glass. “You’re always in the mood.”

“ _I’m_ not the one hunting unsuspecting women, looking for a thrill.”

“It’s not that.” Bucky sighed at Steve’s steadfast stare and downed his drink, licking his lips clean. “It’s not _only_ that.”

“Then what is it? What are you getting out of this game that you can’t find at one of our own clubs?”

“I’m not like you, Steve. I didn’t volunteer for this.”

“You don’t need to remind me.”

“Maybe I do.”

Steve shifted on his feet and set one hand on his hip and pointed at him with the other. “When I found you, when I _killed_ the one that turned you, I warned you about this life. You _know_ how easy it is to slip into the old ways. We’ve seen it a hundred times.”

“Come on, it’s not like I’m finishing them off,” Bucky set the empty glass on the counter behind him and lifted the remaining one to his lips.

“No, you just wait until your fucking the shit out of them and then attack them.”

Bucky paused. “…How _did_ you know I brought someone here?”

“I saw you.”

“Where?”

Crossing his arms again, Steve had the decency to look a little ashamed, at least. “…At the bar. I followed you.”

“And then you watched.”

“I had to make sure-”

“That I didn’t kill her?”

“You know how the Bloodlust can take over. It changes you more than with anyone I’ve ever seen.”

“You don’t need to remind me,” Bucky shot back. “I remember them.” He drew a hand over his face, ignoring Steve’s brow, furrowed in worry. “So, when I ‘attacked’ her, why didn’t you come in and stop me, huh?” Bucky didn’t give Steve much of a chance to answer, instead stepping up to Steve and accusing him, “You liked it, didn’t you? Did it turn you on? Watching us? Watching me take from her until she gave in to me?”

His chest rumbled. “Bucky…”

“She tastes so good, Steve. And the _sounds_ she makes-”

Steve always moved faster than his lumbering frame seemed like it should. He had Bucky pinned between his hips and the counter so fast that he almost dropped the remaining drink. Bare torso pressed against clothed torso.

“And she’s right down the hall, sleeping like a baby. Blissfully unaware.”

“Stop,” he spat, voice rough as he hunched over Bucky, invading his space.

“Why deny yourself what you are – what you _asked_ to be?”

“I didn’t ask to be this so I could hurt innocent people.”

“Well, I don’t know how closely you were watching, but I promise she’s only hurting in the best possible way. She liked it. You could make her hurt, too, Captain. You could make her beg you for it. All you have to do is go down that hall, open up the door, and crawl between her legs.”

“Is that what gets you off? I thought I knew, but now I’m not so sure.”

“It’s part of it.”

“What’s the other part?”

Bucky rubbed himself against Steve, pride growing right alongside the pleasure when he felt Steve’s hardening dick. “It’s not just the begging. It’s when you can see in their eyes that they don’t really know what they’re begging for. All they know is you have something they crave, something they’ve needed their entire life and only just now realized it. And all they have to do? Ask you, real pretty, to have it.”

Steve stare was intense. “Was she pretty? When she asked?”

“The prettiest. If I was any younger I’d have cum all over her right there, without even being inside her.”

The corner of his mouth tugged into a smirk. “That could’ve been embarrassing.”

“You think you’ll do much better?”

“I’m not going to do anything.”

“Come on, Steve. Just a taste.”

“I said-” He cut himself off and his nostrils flared, eyes sliding shut. The sweet smell hit Bucky seconds later.

“I’m sorry,” your distinctly feminine voice came from the hall. “I just…I left my purse in the car. Bucky, you don’t happen to have tampons laying around, do you?”

He felt Steve’s muscles grow tense, fist clenching around the waistband of his pyjama pants. “What.”

“I- I figured because of…you know…you wouldn’t be uncomfortable with…” You scoffed, “Periods.”

“Tell me she’s not fucking serious,” Steve growled into Bucky’s ear.

“Clearly your friend is, but to that, I say, grow up.”

The laugh that came from Steve sent chills through Bucky; what it did for you, Bucky thought he had an idea. When Steve opened his eyes, the warm blue that normally lived there glowed red and amber, shifting like fire. With measured movements he straightened, released his grip on Bucky’s pants, and turned to face you.

 

* * *

 

 

Red pushed at the edges of Steve’s vision and he knew it was too late for you. After teetering on the edge of mindlessness all night, the rich, thick scent of your menstruation was too much. That white, silk sheet you had wrapped around your body was going to do absolutely nothing to protect you from him. Even less when you stepped back and held it pulled it tighter like that. His fangs, long and sharp, slid along his canines until they prodded at his tongue.

You stared at him, unblinking.

“Tell me no.”

Bucky laughed behind him, “Seriously, Steve. You’re the worst damn vampi-”

Steve whipped around with a roar, baring his fangs to his second in command. “Quiet, and stay there.” A small whine brought his attention back to you and he was pleased to see a blush creep up your cheeks and hear your heartbeat racing. He made an effort to soften his features, even tried a little smile which, at your wide eyes, didn’t have the same calming effect with fangs on display. “Sweetheart, I gave you an order.”

Your eyes darted between the two men until they fixated on Bucky. Steve could only imagine what was going through your head, seeing the man that had taken you apart just a few hours ago standing stock still at his command. You opened your mouth, shut it with a lick of your lip and opened it again.

“I saw you,” you said, fingers twisting in the sheet.

“I was at the bar, yes.”

“No, not at the bar. Outside, right when Bucky…” You touched the two punctures absently.

Steve clenched his jaw. Seeing the marks from his friend and lover on your body was drawing the red further into his vision. His eyes raked over you, wishing to see the other marks Bucky left. Deciding where he was going to leave his own marks.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Did you like being watched?”

You looked at your feet. “I didn’t think about it, to be honest. When Bucky bit me, I kinda lost track of…everything.”

Bucky hummed, pleased, behind him. Steve ignored the desire to hush him.

“You’ll like it this time, I promise.”

“What do you-”

Steve wasted no time to close the distance between the two of you. He had you caged in against the wall, feeling the warmth of your body with his own, breathing in your scent at your neck, his lips hovering over the pair of wounds. “Tell me no.”

Your desperate response was almost inaudible. “No _._ ”

He ripped the sheet out of your grip, dropped to a crouch in front of you, and hooked his shoulders under your elbows to push you up against the wall as he rose, mouth inches from your apex. His eyes fell to the bite mark on your inner thigh, making him chuckle, before he finally took in the cunt that was driving him mad.

Your lips were stained milky red, arousal mixing with your blood, the combined scent enough to make him groan. Even though it was completely futile, and Steve thought you must’ve known that, you tried to squirm away from him. The movements only drew more of your blood and slick out of your cunt.

“Are you embarrassed to bare yourself like this for me, kitten?”

You nodded quickly, eyes screwed closed.

“You shouldn’t be. You look beautiful.”

Forcing your legs to stay apart, he inclined his head and ran tongue over your seeping pussy. You sucked in a breath and gripped his hair, almost as if to push him away but it was more than a little half-hearted.

“Steve.” Bucky’s voice was rough, strained, and a little desperate himself.

“Bucky.”

“How does she taste?”

He looked up at you as he dipped his tongue into your core, revelling in the way you writhed against his touch. “Divine.”

“Told you so. Can I-”

“No.”

“Steve.”

“Patience, Sarge.” Steve nipped at your thigh. “Bucky thought you were awful pretty when you begged him. Do you think Bucky’s going to look that pretty when he begs me to let him have you?”

You choked on your breath, throwing your head against the wall and urging Steve’s back to your cunt. “Mmm, good girl,” he hummed. “I’m going to taste you now, good and thorough, like your bleeding pussy deserves to be. Don’t be shy, let me hear you.”

Steve didn’t give you a chance to protest out of misguided shame again. He delved his tongue into your core, pulling the juices he sought into his mouth. You cried out and Bucky swore, sounding equally turned on and pissed off. He lapped up everything you had to offer, ears singing at the cries and moans tumbling out of you mouth.

He could’ve kept his head buried between your legs for hours, and thought he just might do that one day when he didn’t have a Sergeant behind him, growing increasingly agitated. Steve supposed he couldn’t blame him – Bucky knew what he was missing, knew what it felt like to make your legs tremble and your breath hitch. He knew how your cream tasted and how your silky lips slid so dreamily around his tongue.

What the poor guy didn’t know was how your own blood tasted as your cunt lazily released it. _Divine_ , had not been an overstatement. God, it was making him feel drunk for the first time in centuries but had yet to satisfy his Bloodlust.

In fact, it was only serving to make his cock painfully hard, Steve realized as he gripped your thighs, fingertips digging into the flesh. Your period was too light. He needed it flowing, needed to be able to live off of nothing else for a week. Even he had limits to his self control, contrary to common misconceptions within the community.

And if he didn’t get a proper taste soon, he was going to reach that limit.

Growling, Steve slammed his fist against the wall beside you, breaking through the drywall as you startled. He pushed against you, his jaw working, tongue and lips coaxing your juices out tirelessly. Bucky groaned and Steve heard a whisper of fabric, but he didn’t have time to see if he’d undressed.

He needed a plan.

Steve stepped away from the wall, keeping you securely fastened to his face with two big hands cupping your ass and moaning when you gripped his hair tighter. He relied on his other senses to navigate the hallway.

“Steve?” Bucky called from the kitchen.

With a graze of his fang over the hood of your clit, making you squeak, he answered Bucky and found the room he was looking for. “Fall in, Sarge.”

He kept his eyes trained on you as he dropped you onto the bedding that already bore the telltale signs of a vampire snack having slept there. Darkening spots of blood peppered the bottom of the pillow and the middle of the sheet. The hurried footsteps of Bucky coming down the hall made Steve grin, but he kept his focus. “On your hands and knees, sweetheart.”

“Shouldn’t we lay a towel down or something?” you asked while obeying, presenting your ass to him.

“Oh babe,” Bucky drawled, leaning in the doorway, pants hanging low from him hips. “If that bed isn’t more red than white by the time we’re done with you, we don’t deserve the title of ‘Vampire.’”

“ _We_ aren’t starting yet,” Steve corrected Bucky before giving your ass a healthy slap, smoothing it over after you cried out. “As much as I’m sure he’d like this view, I want you to turn around, doll.” He nodded to a chair in the corner. “Bucky, take a seat.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Do you not want to join at all? Because I can work with that,” Steve said mildly, pleased when both you and Bucky obeyed him without another word. “Bucky’s been a bit of a tease,” he explained to you as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and then began on his jeans. “I think I’d like him to watch your face as I make you cum on my cock.”

You whimpered, biting your lip. “That…that sounds okay to me.”

He pulled down his jeans and briefs, pride swelling in his chest as you stared up at him, gape mouthed.

“ _Really_ okay.”

Bucky grinned, eyes dark. “One cock not enough for you?”

“Just yours,” you said, smiling sweetly and looking pointedly at the tent in his black pants.

Steve shook his head and walked around, crawling onto the bed behind you. “Play nice, you two.”

“Or what?”

The sharp sound of flesh on flesh rang out through the room as he smacked your cheek again and you cried out, instinctively tried to shift away from him. But Steve wasn’t having that. He hooked his fingers under your hips and yanked you back, not only against but, but onto him, impaling you. His head fell back and he groaned, the sudden warmth and snugness of your spasming cunt nearly undoing him.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” you chanted on fast and sharp breaths, gripping the sheets in your fists as goosebumps spread over your skin and Bucky rubbed his cock through his pants.

Slowly he pulled his hips back, clenching his jaw. His cock emerged wet, shining with the slick and blood that eased his way over your tight walls. When the crown of his tip tugged against your opening, he saw a flash of red and snapped his hips forward. Again. And again.

“Like being watched this time, sweetheart?”

Bucky met your eyes, his lip caught between his teeth and jaw flexing as he gripped and tugged his cock. You nodded with a whine. “Yes. I like it.”

“Keep watching him.”

He worked your cunt until your inner thighs were messy with blood and you’d given up on controlling the helpless noises that came out of your mouth. Bucky gripped the armrest with one hand and fisted his cock on the other, the smells surely driving him close to the edge of reason.

Steve only had one task left to complete before he could move to the next part of his plan. He leaned over you, licking his tongue over Bucky’s bite mark, coating it with his saliva before moving to the other side of your neck. He felt you stiffen under him, knowing what was about to happen.

And when he bit down on your flesh, it took everything he had not to get lost in the warm honey that flooded his mouth. Your body’s instant reactions were almost as good; your breathy cries and clenching walls, your hips rolling, pressing back onto him, how you turned your head to give him all the room he needed. As he swallowed, the burn of the Bloodlust faded, just enough to ensure his control.

Opening his eyes, they landed on Bucky’s still clear blue ones. But they were not without a storm of his own. He’d abandoned his cock and gripped the armrest with both hands now, tendons jumping over flexed muscles. His lips curled into a snarl and Steve was pleased to see his fangs were still hidden.

With a regretful groan, Steve pulled his mouth and cock from you, though he almost caved when you looked back at him like he’d just taken your puppy away. He wasn’t like Bucky – he wanted you to understand, and he vowed to make sure you did. But maybe another day. Because even though the red fog threatening to take over his mind was reduced to hovering around the edges, Steve had a need. A need that having his cock coated in your blood was _not_ helping.

Effortlessly, he picked you up and, as he laid on his back, settled you over his mouth. Blood smeared your thighs, a mess that Steve was more than happy to clean up.

“So…” you huffed, squirming over his mouth and fluttering your hands uncertainly over your stomach and his chest, “you really don’t mind periods… Which, I mean, good, cause you kinda have it – mine – all over you cock.”

His laugh quickly turned into a groan and he buried his face in your thigh, fingers flexing on your hips. “Bucky…”

“Steve,” he responded, voice tense.

“Show her how okay we are with-” The sentence remained unfinished because Bucky was out of his seat and kneeling between Steve’s legs in a flash. The next second he dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock before wrapping his lips around the tip and sinking his mouth over it. Their hungry moans filled the room, punctuated by your surprised gasp.

Steve returned his attention to your cunt, licking and sucking at the new emissions his cock had urged out of you. Your hips gyrated and he found himself fucking up into Bucky’s mouth in time with your movements. Bucky didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he doubled his efforts, hollowing out his cheeks and opening up his throat to take the entirety of Steve’s cock into him.

Between the sweetness spreading across his tongue and the drag of Bucky’s tongue as he pumped himself onto him, Steve completely forgot why he had reservations about anything Bucky did. He circled and flicked your clit with his tongue, moving one hand two slide two fingers into your hole. You leaned forward, bracing yourself on his abs as you flexed around him.

When his fingers were good and wet, he removed them – quickly latching onto your folds with his lip again – and reached around you, holding his hand out to Bucky. His cock was released with a pop as Bucky grabbed his wrist and brought the red stained fingers to his mouth. He moaned and shifted up, bringing his still clothed dick to rut against Steve’s as he licked the digits clean.

You shuddered, and Steve wished he could see the shameless look on Bucky’s face.

“Steve, please. You’ve gotta let me taste her properly.”

He hummed noncommittally, smirking when you giggled.

“Listen to her. Clearly what you’re doing isn’t enough if she’s fucking laughing.”

Taking his hand back only to slide it up your torso and play with your tits, Steve mumbled against your skin. “You tell us, doll. How am I doing down here?”

“Good,” you sighed into his touch. “Really fucking good.”

“Not embarrassed anymore, are you?” He flattened his tongue and moved it over your core, curling it to tease your clit.

“Nu-uh.”

“And if I decided to stay here for a couple hours?” He prodded at your opening.

“ _Oh_!”

“If you want more, Bucky, you’re going to have be good, like she is.”

“You mean beg,” Bucky said.

His hips twitched under Bucky’s. “Mm-hmm.”

“I can’t believe you were serious about that…”

“Babygirl, let me know when he looks like he means it,” Steve said, pinching your nipple and burying his face in your pussy again, loving your sigh of relief as he sucked on your clit.

“Come on, Stevie. You can’t just… She’s right fucking there.”

“He’s right,” you said, voice tense and high pitched. “I’m right fucking there.”

“God, what the hell are you doing to her? You should see her face.” Bucky growled. “Gonna cum all over Steve’s face, malen'kiy?”

Steve felt the muscles in your legs tensing and doubled his efforts, determined to get you over the edge again, this time with his mouth. And Bucky’s. He reached for a fistful of hair, palm flat against your scalp and yanked your head to the side, exposing his bite and the two trails of blood dripping from it.

“Fuck! Okay, want me to beg? I’ll fucking beg. Let me taste her, I need it, need to have her spill her blood into my mouth. _Please_.”

“Steve,” you squeaked. “Please.”

Hearing his name like that was all he needed. He used the hold on your hair to shove you forward at the waist, while he jerked his hips into Bucky, urging him towards you, with the added benefit of rubbing against his dick. The sharp hiss of Bucky’s fangs descending came right before your scream.

You convulsed around Steve, your thighs squeezing his head as you rode his face. He took everything you offered and more, opening his mouth to you while jutting his hips against Bucky’s. The vampire’s muffled grunts as he drank for your neck were quickly taking him to the edge.

Bucky moved faster over him, his pyjama pants sliding between their cocks. Steve felt his balls tighten as the pressure became too much. He turned his face and bit down, high on your thigh where your nerves would be on end. Your voice cracked, breaking your second shout and Steve spilled thick streams of cum onto his stomach.

As they drank from your body, Bucky growled and jerked his hips. Steve felt the fabric grow warm and wet with cum, smearing it around while he still moved. Slowly, your muscles grew lax and you leaned against Bucky, small whimpers and sighs filling the room.

And suddenly, knowing that together they could drain you right then and there if they desired, Steve fully understood why Bucky decided to hunt instead of shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left me a kudos and a comment! I love hearing what you guys think :)
> 
> (Ignore that weird duplicate end note that refuses to go away)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know when you are sleeping. They know when you’re awake. They know if you’ve been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I still love foreplay. And also, this chapter is a little Steve heavy, mostly because that anon that didn’t like that Steve was here really got me thinking about how much I love Steve and want his D. Woops! 
> 
> Also…THIS IS UNEDITED. Because I can’t fucking look at it anymore because this chapter literally hates me. It’s also half of what I had planned so eventually there will be a 2nd part to this disappointing bitch.
> 
> ***Please check the tags as I update them after every chapter***
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kittykitty-mewmeww.tumblr.com/)

When you woke for the second time during your adventure into the world of the undead, it was still dark. Or was it dark again? You stretched, arms overhead and toes curling, sticking out from under the blanket. Which was not white and stained red. It was dark, the color of a starless night and as cool as one, too.

You had a fuzzy memory of sinking into a warm bath, one set of hands rubbing your feet and massaging your legs while another worked knots out of shoulders and neck. The occasional kiss was pressed against the sore puncture wounds, but the ministrations didn’t stop, even after you were gently tugged out of the water and carefully dried.

Even after Bucky made a comment to Steve about how they were supposed to play with their food _before_ eating, earning him a tired, “Come on, man.” But even you had to admit that it was pretty funny, and found yourself smiling.

“Care to share with the class?”

The lazy question made you jump and quickly roll over to see Bucky grinning from his pillow next to you. You raised your eyebrows as he snaked a hand around your waist and pulled you in against him. “I thought you didn’t snuggle.”

“Stevie has a thing for ‘aftercare.’ Snuggling is mandatory.”

“Really. And where is _Stevie_? It seems like he’s missing out a pretty integral part,” you said, sliding a hand up his firm torso and chest.

“He went out to get you dinner. Also an integral part. Apparently.”

“It’s Saturday night?”

Bucky nodded and pulled your hips against his. Wow, was he naked. And wow, so you were. Naked, and on your rag – two things you didn’t normally combine, but remembering Steve bring in your purse that always held an emergency tampon helped you focus on the man growing hard against your stomach.

“A very good Saturday night.”

“So, yesterday was-”

“Amazing, I know,” he said, moving in to kiss your throat.

“Real,” you corrected, trying to ignore the distracting throb that already pulsed between your legs. “I wondered if I was going insane a few times.”

He settled on top of you, nudging your legs apart. “Well, I wasn’t going to bring it up – Steve thought it’d be rude – but at one point you did throw your hands up and speak in tongues.”

“Oh, really? My memory is a little hazy but I think I’d remember that.”

Shifting his hips, he nudged your entrance with his tip. “I’d be happy to jog your memory.”

“And maybe I should jog yours,” Steve said, standing in the doorway and damn near taking the whole space up. “I thought I made myself clear, Bucky. She needs to eat.”

Bucky dropped his head in the crook of your shoulder. “Kill joy.”

“That’s what you’re gonna be if you don’t give her some time to recover,” Steve chided, pulling out a number of takeout containers and setting them on the dresser.

You pushed yourself up on your elbows, Bucky rolling off you with a groan. “I thought you guys didn’t eat, uh, people food. On account of the whole blood-sucking thing.”

And as quickly as Bucky was off of you, he was back on top, pulling one of your knees to your chest. “Yeah Steve, she gets it.” He ground himself against you and growled, reaching between your bodies. “God, I fucking hate tampons.”

“Christ, Bucky. Get off her, will ya?” Steve leaned over and gave Bucky a shove before holding out a hand and helping you up so you were sitting, the blanket falling your waist. Even with your breasts exposed, he remained the perfect gentlemen. He tucked your hair away from your face with a touch so soft you almost didn’t believe the same man had thoroughly debauched you less than 24 hours earlier. “How are you feeling? Lightheaded? Dizzy?”

“Oh, so you get to paw at her and I don’t,” Bucky grumbled as threw the blankets off and got up, shamelessly flaunting his erection.

“ _I’m_ not seducing her.”

“Snuggling,” he corrected, winking at you with a smirk as he pulled a pair of jeans on, sans underwear.

Steve held your chin in between his finger and thumb and brought attention back to him. “Kitten, tell me how you’re feeling.”

“I don’t know, Steve. Bucky’s got me a little worked up, to be honest.” You smiled coyly up at him, tipping your chin to wrap your lips around his thumb and suck.

He growled. “It’s not a good idea to tease me. You remember what happened to Bucky.”

“Mmhmm,” you nodded around his thumb before pulling your mouth off. “I do. I remember he got to have his mouth on this-” You palmed his cock over his zipper, pleased when he moaned, already growing hard.

Bucky came up behind Steve, nibbling on his ear. “Told you she was fine,” he murmured, slipping his hands under Steve’s shirt, exposing creamy skin and the most tempting treasure trail dusting his abs. You leaned in and swiped at it with your tongue but you barely had a taste before Steve grabbed your throat and pinned you to the bed.

His face was so close, but when you tried to incline your head to kiss him, he squeezed your throat and pressed you back down. “Eat. Then I’m taking you home.”

And just like that, he was gone, leaving you gasping – not for air, but because holy hell that was hot – and Bucky looking a little turned on himself, eyes dark and jaw clenched.

You raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “He’s a little-”

“Bossy?”

“A bit. But,” you crawled toward him, the blanket falling completely away from your body, “he isn’t exactly here…”

One second you were on your hands and knees, and the next Bucky half carried, half threw you onto the low dresser, hard enough to make you worry that the mirror cracked. If it did, he didn’t care about that or the takeout containers that fell to the floor. His hands latched onto your hips as he leaned over you, tonguing the bruises at your neck.

You sucked in a sharp breath at the throbbing pain, sending sparks straight to your pussy. It was a dull, persistent sensation except for two spikes that seemed to bloom in time with your pulse and you knew there was only thing that would satisfy.

Rolling your body, you arched your back to push your throat insistently against his mouth, moaning. He growled into your skin, holding you tight to him. “Steve’s gonna smell you the second I bite you.”

“Let him,” you pleaded on a breath, pawing and digging your nails into his back

He chuckled, a low rumble moving through you as he hitched his hips against your cunt. “You underestimate him. I got off easy last night.”

“That sounds like a you problem, not a me problem.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, kitten.”

Bucky jumped away from you at the sound of Steve’s voice, leaving you on display, naked, breathing hard, your aching cunt nestled between your spread legs. “H-hey, Steve.”

The boredom on his face betrayed the jump in his jaw and the tension in his stance as he raked his eyes over you. “You’re about as good at listening as Bucky is. You had me fooled yesterday, making me think you’re a good girl.”

It felt like your heart was going to erupt, the sound of your rushing blood muffling his words. “What are you going to do to me?” you asked, the hope in your voice far outweighing any trepidation. Hope that was dashed when Steve laughed, shaking his head sadly.

“Not a damn thing.” He moved to stand between your knees, reproachfully sliding his hands over your thighs with a click of his tongue. “It’s too bad, really. I was planning on making you cum all over my cock again when I brought you home. You know how motorcycles can get a girl going…” he trailed off, brushing his thumb over your clit, his touch so light you almost thought you imagined it.

You whined as his finger slid lower and he played with the string of your tampon. “S-Steve-”

“I wonder if there’s more blood or more slick in that cunt of yours right now.” He inhaled through his nose, eyes drifting closed as his lip twitched into a snarl. You jutted your hips, desperate for more of his touch, and his eyes snapped open. “Behave.” Steve slapped your core, the sharp, wet sound ringing out with your cry. You tried to close your legs against the sensation but he shoved them even wider. “Bucky, get the lube and one of your new plugs.”

Your eyes darted to the silent man behind Steve, but he didn’t give away anything. He simply took his hand away from petting his cock over his jeans, and went to the end table.

“We’re going to start with seven days.”

“Jesus, Steve.”

You frowned. “Seven days of what?”

Steve’s grin was a touch too maniacal to be comforting. “Of nothing. Neither Bucky or I will touch you for seven days. That’s what happens to little girls that can’t control themselves.” What made even less sense, though, was that he was undoing his jeans, revealing his thick cock pressing against the confines of his briefs. Your mouth watered at the sight of it and you longed to reach out and feel it against the palm of your hand.

“I told you so.” Bucky shot you a look of dread, holding the butt plug and lube out to Steve, who took the bottle but nodded for him to set the toy on the dresser.

“Pick up one of the cartons.”

You watched with furrowed brows as Bucky bent over to grab the nearest one, so utterly confused about what you were in for, but so ready. As Bucky straightened, Steve stepped back and nudged him to stand between your legs. He reached around to Bucky’s front and tugged on his earlobe with his teeth.

“Feed her.”

Your eyes went wide and Bucky groaned, opening the container with a resigned shake of his head. You wanted to know what he knew. You wanted to know what Steve was playing at, why he still had you on the dresser with your legs spread if they weren’t going to touch you. But the only answer you got was Bucky saying, “Open up, doll,” as he held out an eggroll, dipping sauce dripping slightly.

 

* * *

 

 

You were a little slow to obey but as you opened your mouth and bit down, Steve made a pleased noise in Bucky’s ear, sending a ripple and then a tidal wave of shivers down his spine as Steve undid his jeans. It was distracting enough having you naked and helpless in front of him and Steve unyielding and hard behind him, without being touched. But then his jeans were being pushed down, just enough for his cock to spring free and receive Steve’s firm grasp.

You moaned, watching the men move together as they drew pleasure from each other.

“Keep feeding her, or I stop.”

Bucky nodded, stomach clenching as the bottle of lube popped open behind him. He held the eggroll up to your lips with a steadying breath. It wasn’t exactly the sexiest food – not that he had many opinions on human’s food altogether – but when your lips wrapped around it and you sunk your teeth into it, he was almost tempted to taste it himself.

“Good girl,” he praised as you swallowed and immediately went for a second bite. He almost felt bad for nearly denying you food if that was how hungry you were, but the way your eyes kept dropping from his eyes to his cock, Bucky suspected you had other things on your mind.

Steve massaged and squeezed Bucky’s ass, his cock occasionally bumping his cheeks. The anticipation of knowing what was about to happen had Bucky dripping with precum, and you leaning forward to swipe at it.

“Eight.”

You jumped, mouth turned down in a guilty frown. “Eight what?” you asked Steve.

“Days.”

Your back straightened and Bucky had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at how affronted you looked, as if you weren’t spread out like a whore before the two of them. “Oh, come on-”

“Nine. Eat.”

Bucky caught Steve’s gaze in the mirror and he didn’t miss the devious little twinkle in the Captain’s eyes. He always did enjoy doling out a good punishment. Bucky pushed the rest of the eggroll against your lips and you took it, still pouting.

“Swallow.”

You glared at Steve and with a full mouth, your words came out more than a little mumbled. “I’m fuckin’ chewing.”

“Eleven.”

Bucky sighed and your eyes widened. You swallowed visibly before exclaiming, “Eleven? What the hell happened to ten?”

“Twelve.”

Your mouth snapped shut and you dropped back against the mirror, crossing your arms over your chest. Steve rolled his eyes. “Hands on your thighs. I want to see your tits as I fuck Bucky’s ass.”

Bucky shuddered and you wordlessly obeyed, resting your hands high on your legs, fingertips pressing into your inner thighs.

“Now be a good girl and stay still. If you touch yourself, I’ll start adding by the week. Understood?” You nodded quickly. “Good girl. Bucky? Keep feeding her. I don’t want her passing out on my bike when I take her home.”

He picked up another eggroll and held it up to your now obedient mouth, and Steve immediately rewarded him by prodding at his asshole with a slicked-up finger. Bucky groaned, loving the intrusion, fighting the urge to push back against it. But Stevie was in a punishing mood, and he’d be damned if he’d make a wrong move and end up on the dresser next to you, watching, aching without relief.

As you swallowed another bite, Steve pushed in a second finger, working against Bucky’s tight, smooth walls, opening him up, getting him ready for more. With every bite you took, Steve gave a little more until he removed his fingers altogether and the blunt end of his cock pressed against Bucky’s puckered hole.

Bucky tensed but the moment his hand froze on the way to your mouth, so did Steve. _Christ_ , he was going to start pre-emptively force-feeding his playthings if it meant this torture would stop. Groaning and fighting to hold his composure, he brought the food to your mouth and pushed it past your lips, possibly with force that was a touch excessive, but you took it like a champ.

Steve snapped his hips with a grunt, forcing Bucky’s ass to stretch around his girth in an instant. Your eyes went wide as your soft, breathless sound mixed with his surprised groan, and your fingers twitched on your thighs. His cock hung heavy between his legs, swaying slightly between your legs as Steve began to pump into him, hips slapping against his ass.

His hand came across Bucky’s ass before he leaned forward and reached around to his cock – not touching it, just framing the base between his thumb and index finger. “You’re forgetting something, Sarge.”

Clenching his jaw, Bucky picked up the last roll and, with tense muscles, lifted it to your mouth. “Come on, doll, just a bit more,” he said, voice coming out more desperate than he liked. Slowly, your lips parted, eyes never leaving his and accepted the last morsels as Steve hummed, clearly pleased.

“Look what I have to do just to take care of you,” he murmured to you, mouth against the skin of Bucky’s neck, wrapping his fist around his cock and pumping it up and down. Bucky dropped his head back against Steve’s shoulders, the sensations of having his ass filled while his cock worked quickly becoming too much.

His balls were already growing tight, pulling in close to him and the way you were shifting your hips, as if imagining that he was fucking you, too, was _not_ helping. Steve wasn’t fairing much better by the sounds he was making and the urgency that he worked his cock in and out of Bucky’s ass. And then your fingers lowered – not to your cunt, surely keeping Steve’s threat in mind – but rather, to the bite mark over your femoral artery. You brushed your finger tips over it, legs pushing a bit wider as you chewed on your bottom lip.

And just like that, Steve’s hips stuttered and he cried out, spilling his cum into Bucky’s ass, cock swelling and twitching. His hand squeezed Bucky’s dick, precum dripping from the tip to land on the hardwood floor at their feet and you moaned.

“On your feet,” Steve growled at you, still fucking Bucky straight through his orgasm. “Turn around and stick that ass out.”

You looked eager and relieved, finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. It was cute that you thought this was the end of Steve’s punishment, but as you slid off the dresser and leaned yourself over it, your centre just inches from Bucky’s engorged cock, he wasn’t going to tease. Suddenly Steve shoved the bottle of lube into Bucky’s hand.

“Slick her up.”

In the mirror, Bucky watched your eyes fly up. He gave you a wink and wasted no time, popping open the bottle and dribbling the cool gel between your cheeks.

“That’s it, Bucky. Look at her pretty little ass. You want to fuck it, don’t you?” Steve said in that low, rich voice of his, thrusting torturously slowly into Bucky.

“Yeah, I want to fuck it,” he admitted easily, despite how pained he sounded, and you moved up onto your tippy toes.

“Two fingers, until the knuckle.”

Bucky grabbed your ass and spread your cheeks to get a better view before circling your puckered hole with a finger, and then two. He watched your muscles clench in waves as you dropped your forehead onto the dresser with a thunk, hands opening and closing restlessly. Licking his lips, he pushed two fingers into the tight, smooth hole, and you moaned.

His fingers scissored against the walls, working you open as Steve fisted his cock faster and harder. He was teetering on the edge and it wouldn’t take a lot of anything to push him over.

“You’re not going to fuck her.”

Your head popped up in alarm and Bucky almost froze, watching with dread as Steve reached around him with his free hand and picked up the plug. He slipped it around Bucky’s fingers, getting it nice and wet with the lube smeared over your ass.

“Are you close?”

“You fucking know I am, Steve.”

He chuckled and nudged Bucky’s fingers free before using his body to push him forward. He used the hand on his dick to direct the tip to your hole and slowly worked his tip inside – but just the tip.

Steve’s hand flew over Bucky’s cock, bumping your ass with his fist as he jerked him off into your ass. It took everything Bucky had not to just jerk his hips forward, seating himself fully into your hole but you were both firmly under Steve’s control. And when you tried to push back onto his cock, you got a surprisingly firm slap to the ass and a low growl.

His balls tightened further, gasping with small cries, he looked down to watch his cock pulse as he dumped his cum into your ass. Your ring clamped around his cock as you mewled with restless hips, the warm ropes of cum coating your walls but leaving you unsatisfied.

Steve murmured encouragingly as he squeezed Bucky’s cock from the base to where it disappeared into your ass, ensuring that every bit of cum dripped from his slit and into your hole. He hooked his fingers under your hips, pulling them up so your ass stayed high in the air before he tugged Bucky’s cock out of you. You couldn’t even whine about the emptiness – despite barely being filled – before he pushed the round, blunt plug into your ass, keeping Bucky’s cum from dripping out of your ass.

Hands forming fists on the low dresser, your muscles visibly tensed and you dropped your forehead, hitting the wood with a thunk. Bucky could relate. Knowing your ass was filled with his cream and that, if he knew Steve at all, would be for a good chunk of time, had him growing hard again.

But Steve seemed content, giving your ass – not the cheek, but right over the plug – a slap as he chuckled. Bucky watched in the mirror as he walked to the chair that held your skirt and top that you’d come home with him in. Your torn panties were nowhere to be seen, and neither was your bra. Steve set the two pieces of clothing on the dresser next to you, pressed a kiss to the back of your neck and said, “Get dressed. Time to take you home.”

Eyes wide, you turned to stare at Steve and Bucky just backed away and dropped himself to the bed, wondering how much trouble he would be in if he started jacking off. Steve’s cock was tucked back into his jeans but with the open zipper it was easy to see that he was far from relieved, too.

“You can’t be serious,” you gawked, slowly straightening, your face twitching as your ass moved over the plug. “I’m just supposed to- like _this_?”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, hitting her with that stupidly charming grin of his. “Like what?”

You huffed, shuffling your feet under his stare, clearly at a loss for words. “I can’t- Bucky ripped my panties.”

“You mean these?” Steve pulled a tattered pair of black lace from his pocket and lifted it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. “Don’t worry, I’ll give them back yet. Now get dressed. I don’t want to ask again.”

Bucky sighed in relief when you snapped your mouth shut and obeyed, your eyes glancing between the two men as you leaned over and pulled your skirt over your bare ass, and then your top over your head. Without a bra, the material clung to your natural shape, hard nipples poking through.

The captain nodded, pleased, and motioned to the door. “After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this thing that caused me great pain and suffering. Saying nice things eases the pain :)
> 
> Yet again, ignore that fucking duplicate note that randomly appears. Fuck this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch our little cameo?


End file.
